


Where Can I Get One?

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Bronze (2015), The Martian, We Have Always Lived In The Castle
Genre: Collars, Drabble, Leashes, M/M, Multi, Pet Play, public, walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Where Can I Get One?

It was common knowledge that Lance Tucker is a brat. Bucky, however, knew how to handle him. Once he hears the click of his collar and Lance is putty in Bucky’s hands.  
“We’re going on a walk, puppy”, Bucky announced. Lance looked up at him from his place on the floor, a grin splitting his face. Bucky attached the leash to Lance’s collar and pulled him toward the door. Lance obediently crawled after him.  
Bucky walked him down the street, bringing him to the park. After a while of walking, Bucky sat on a bench to give Lance a break.  
“How ya doing, puppy?”  
“Good, sir. Thank you for taking me.”, Lance replied.  
Bucky sat on the park bench, petting Lance’s head when Charles Blackwood walked up, his own pet in tow.  
“Hey Barnes”, Charles greeted. Bucky nodded in acknowledgment.  
“You’ve got a pretty pet”, Bucky said.  
“Thank you.” Charles sits beside Bucky. “He practically begged me to take him out. Isn’t that right, Becky?” Beck nodded.  
Beck sat down and whined when his tail plug bumped his prostate.  
“Where can I get one of those for Lance?”


End file.
